1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a power outlet, and more particularly, to a power outlet capable of providing power in a controlled manner and a method for powering the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, current-existing electronic devices are capable of being recharged repeatedly when rechargeable batteries serve as one of their primary source of power. However, when the electronic devices with the rechargeable batteries are overly charged the life of the batteries may shorten and the electronic devices may be even damaged.
As such, a power outlet that is capable of not only continuing the power supply with the electronic devices and being able to cut off the power supply before the electronic devices become fully charged may minimize the occurrence of the batteries of the electronic device being overly charged and prevent the electronic devices from being damaged as the result.